The Transformation Situation
by NinjagoGirl4773
Summary: Based off of Pokémon Transformation Town by tomhur18. My friends and I were just normal preteens. We led normal lives, until a certain event. I was somehow transformed into a Pokémon, and my friends will somehow follow suit. With the help of Professor Sycamore, will my friends and I be able to return to normal? Will some of us even want to turn back? Read and find out.


**Hello Pokemaniacs, I am writing a story based off of Pokemon Transformation Town by tomhur18. I loved that story so much, I decided to do my own version of it. Here we go. P.S I am also looking for suggestions. Send in a character with the following conditions: Name, age, physique, transformation, how the transformation started (Which is by eating fruit then making a reference to the Pokemon), and personality. I wish you luck. It will be my POV for the entire story.**

* * *

It was a warm sunny day in Vaniville Town in the Kalos reigon. The Fletchling were chirping outside. "Gooooood morning house, good morning doorway, morning wall, morning ceiling, good morning floor." I said stretching. My name is Hannah. I love music, and Pokemon that are linked to music. My favorite was Meloetta, the mythical Pokemon. It was ten in the morning, and I was getting ready for my music lesson with my teacher Miss. Gupta. Music was my life. "Chat- chatot." My Chatot squawked. "Morning Chatot." I replied petting it. Chatot was the first Pokemon I ever found hurt in the wild. I was coming home from the Pokemon League, after winning. **(I beat the Pokemon League in Pokemon X. Bam What?!) **I found it with a broken wing, so I grabbed it, hopped on my Altaria, and flew back to Vaniville Town. Ever since then, Chatot has been my best friend. "Doo- do- do- do- do- dee, ah here it is. My music book." I said. I put it on my bed and went over to my closet to grab some clothes.

"No, no, no, ah perfect." I said pulling out a light blue short sleeve parka with an orange under shirt. I also pick out blue skinny jeans and orange high tops. I put my hair into a pony tail. I brushed my teeth. Chatot flew onto my shoulder as I grabbed my music book. I walked down the stairs to see my mom cooking some pancakes with a side of strawberries. "Good morning Hannah, and you too Chatot." My mom said. My mom was a middle aged women with black short, ear length hair. She had brown eyes and was slightly stalky. "Miss. Gupta will be here in 20 minutes, so you have some time." My mom said as she put the food on the table. I sat down. "Thanks mom." I said. I started with the strawberries. "Mom, you know what would be so cool?" I asked as I bit into a strawberry. "And what would that be dear?" My mom asks. "To be a Meloetta." I say . My head then start to hurt. "Mom, I don't feel so good." I say. I then fall to the floor. "Hannah, what's wrong?!" My mom asks. Then, the unthinkable happens. My skin starts to turn white. My hair turns straight and celadon green with 3 horizontal lines and 3 vertical lines. 5 dark turquoise dots appeared on my hair. My fingers disappeared and my hands and arms turned onyx black. An onyx black dress that draped to the left appeared on my body. A celadon green stripe appeared on my waist. My legs turned white and my feet disappeared. My head shaped into a circle. A dark turquoise gem with a gray band appeared on my forehead. An onyx black headset appeared on the right side of my head. My eyes turned a different shape and became dark turquoise. I grew shorter and skinnier "Mom, what just happened?" I asked .

My mom held up a mirror, and I saw my reflection. I was a Meloetta. "How, how is this possible?" I ask stroking my new hair. "I don't know, but we need to get to Professor Sycamore's lab." My mom said. "I guess your right. But this is so awesome!" I said floating off the ground. My mom gave me a look that said 'Not the time'. There was a knock at the door. "Oh no. it's Miss. Gupta. What are we gonna' do?" I ask panicking. "Go upstairs. I'll tell her that you're sick in bed." My mom said. "Ok." I said. "Come on Chatot." I say flying up the stairs as Chatot followed.

_Upstairs in my bedroom,_

"I don't even know how this is possible. How did this even happen?" I say floating back and forth around my room and pinching myself to make sure it wasn't a dream. I pinched myself like, 5 times and nothing happened. "However, if I'm gonna' be stuck like this for a while, I need test this body out." I said. I grab a pencil and some paper and write my mom a note.

_Dear mom,_

_I am going to the Chamber of Emptiness to practice my powers. I will get there by flying. I will stay invisible, as that is one of Meloetta's abilities. I will be back before lunch, I think._

_From, Hannah_

I left the letter on my desk. I focused on becoming invisible, and it worked. I opened the window, and flew outside. I shut the window and flew off to the Chamber of Emptiness.

_Downstairs,_

My mom opened the door to an orange haired women. "Hello Miss. Gupta." My mom said. "Hello Mrs. Chapin." Miss. Gupta said. "Where's Hannah?" Miss. Gupta asked. "Oh, I'm so sorry. She's sick." My mom lied. "Oh, I see. Well, I'll see you next week. I hope she feels better." Miss. Gupta said. "Thank you." My mom said closing the door. My mom walked up to my room, but I wasn't there. "Hannah?" My mom wondered. She saw the letter on my desk. "Be careful Hannah." My mom said.

_With me,_

I was flying out to the Chamber of Emptiness, making my way over Aquacord Town, Santalune Forest, and Santalune City. I finally arrived at the Chamber of Emptiness and went inside. I became visible again. "Ok, the first thing to know is Relic Song. Ok Hannah, focus." I said to myself. I focused hard, and soon I was enveloped in a sphere of light.

_" Re, le, le, le, le, le, le, le, le, le, le, le,_

_le, le, le, le, le, le, ra, la,_

_le, le, le, le, le, le, le ,le, le ,_

_re, re, re, re,_

_le, le, le, le, le, le, le, le, le, la, la, la, la , la_.

I emerged out of the light in Meloetta's Pirouette form. "Wow, it worked" I said. "Come on Meowstic. I know I heard something in here." A voice said. "Oh no, it's Delia. Gotta' hide." I transformed out of Pirouette form and back to Aria form. I turned invisible again and hid behind a rock. A straight haired blonde entered the Chamber of Emptiness with a female Meowstic. Delia was my best friend. I don't know if I should tell her about this. Oh, who am I kidding of course I should, she's my best friend. "Delia?" I said. "Huh, Hannah. Where are you?" Delia asked looking around. "I'm right here." I said turning visible and coming out from behind a rock. "Hannah, is that you?" Delia asked. "Uh, yeah." I said floating over to her. "How did this happen? Why are you a Meloetta?" Delia asked. I shrugged. "Well I must say, I'm a little jealous." Delia said. "Well, I got to get home. Me and my mom are gonna go see the professor." I said. "Oh, and don't tell anyone." I said. "Got it." Delia said. I started to fly back to Vaniville Town invisible.

I opened up the window to my room and saw my mom sitting on my bed. "Hey mom." I said. "I'm glad you're ok." My mom said. "I told Delia. She was at the chamber. She promised not to tell anyone." I said. "Well, I trust her. Come on, let's go to the professors lab." My mom said. "Ok." I said. Me and my mom went downstairs and she grabbed her keys. I turned invisible as my mom opened the door and went to her car. I opened the door and went inside, closed the door, and buckled my seatbelt. My mom did the same. I turned visible. "Ok, let's go." My mom said as she put the key in the ignition. She started to drive to Lumiose City.

About 57 minutes later, we arrived at the professors lab. I turned invisible before exiting the car. "Okay, let's go." My mom said. She opened the door to the lab. The professor was sitting on a sofa petting a Fennekin. "Hello Professor." My mom said. The professor turned around. "Hello Mrs. Chapin, what brings you here?" Sycamore asked. "Do you have any private rooms where we can talk?" My mom asked. "Of course, follow me." Sycamore said. '_I sure hope the professor's help is advantageous to us.' _I thought as I floated next to my mom, still invisible. The professor led us to a room with two sofas and a coffee table. "So why did you ask for a private room?" Sycamore asked. "We sort of have a problem." My mom said. "What kind of problem?" Sycamore asked as he put some tea on the table. "Hannah." My mom said. I appeared next to my mom. The professor was shocked. "Hi Professor." I said. "Hannah, is that you?" Sycamore asked. "Yep." I replied. "Incredulous, how is this possible?" The professor asked. "I don't know. I'm still trying to piece together the puzzle." I replied. "Well, whatever it is, I hope it doesn't happen to anybody else." Sycamore said. "Me too. But if it does, I'll tell you right away." My mom said. "I hope nobody else finds out, or they might go into a panic." I say. "Don't worry Hannah. I will do the best I can to find out what happened, no matter what it takes." Sycamore said. "Thank you Professor." I say. "It may take some time, but keep yourself safe, for revealing yourself to the wrong people may be detrimental." Sycamore said. "Understood, and the only people who know are Delia, mom, and you." I said.

_At Delia's house,_

_'I can't believe Hannah was turned into a Meloetta, but how?" _Delia thought, _'And I vowed not to tell anyone, and I won't.' _Delia sat at a desk drawing a Froslass.

* * *

**Well, it took me 3 or 4 days to do this chapter. Oh, and I want to say please read When Dimensions Unite by adventurewinx. It is a Winx Club and LEGO Movie crossover. I think it is really, really, really, great. I want you to read it and review it, along with this story. I give the credit to tomhur18 for the inspiration. Good bye, Everything is Awesome!**


End file.
